


10 coisas que eu odeio em você

by kixnara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, True Love, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixnara/pseuds/kixnara
Summary: Iwaizumi tem uma lista onde enumera todas as coisas que odeia em Oikawa, se provando contraditório em quase todas elas.





	10 coisas que eu odeio em você

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaS/gifts).



> Eu fiz essa one no começo do ano pra dar de presente pro satanás digo Mari.... já tinha postado em outros lugares e aqui só em inglês

**1- Odeio o jeito dele de me chamar**

             Era uma tarde ensolarada de verão. Eu tinha oito anos e havia saído para brincar no parque do bairro. Peguei a minha rede de capturar insetos, o potinho que usava para guardá-los e parti para caçada; mais um dia como qualquer outro, aquilo era quase uma rotina pra mim. Eu só não imaginava que aquele dia seria o início dos meus problemas.

  Quando eu estava tentando pegar um besouro, vi em um cantinho isolado, perto dos escorregadores, um garoto de cabelos castanhos, ele estava sentado na areia, fungando e limpando as lagrimas do rosto. Não sei bem o porquê, visto que nunca fui muito sociável, fui até ele para perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

— Eu perdi a minha bola. — Ele me respondeu entre soluços.

— Vem, eu te ajudo a procurar.

— Sério?! — o garoto disse, abrindo um sorriso enorme pra mim. Nem parecia que estava chorando a poucos segundos atrás.

   Procuramos por todos os brinquedos e não encontramos. Eu sugeri que ele me levasse ao último lugar que ele se lembrava de ter visto a bola.

— Ei, qual o seu nome? — perguntei  quando lembrei que tinha passado tanto tempo com aquele garoto e nem sabia seu nome.

— Tooru. — ele respondeu — Oikawa Tooru, e o seu?

— Iwaizumi Hajime.

— Ah! Olha lá! — ele disse eufórico, olhando para cima

   E lá estava a maldita bola, presa em um dos galhos de uma árvore.

— Toma — eu disse, entregando minhas coisas para ele segurar — Eu vou subir

— É perigoso, você pode cair — ele respondeu, puxando a barra da minha camisa.

— Eu consigo! Espere aqui.

  Subi na arvore sem nenhuma dificuldade, já tinha feito isso várias vezes caçando insetos, não era difícil. Peguei a bola e me apressei para descer da árvore. Talvez tenha me apressado demais, pois acabei escorregando e caindo.

— IWA-CHAN!!! — Oikawa gritou, assim que me viu cair.

   Assim que eu abri os olhos dei de cara com aquele par de orbes castanhos me encarando, ele estava chorando de novo.

— E-Eu disse que era perigoso! Você está bem? — ele perguntou com a voz cortada pelo choro.

— Pare de chorar, idiota! Eu estou bem, a queda não foi tão alta. — Felizmente eu realmente estava bem, só tive alguns arranhões.

  Oikawa tirou uma cartela de curativos de dentro do bolso e se apressou para colocar nos machucados dos meus joelhos e cotovelos.

— Por que você tem tantos? — perguntei, me referindo aos curativos.

— Eu sou meio desastrado e vivo me machucando, então sempre tenho isso comigo. — ele explicou, e eu não estava nem um pouco surpreso. — Pronto! Se sente melhor, Iwa-chan?

— Sim, estou bem. — Respondi — Ei, espera… Você me chamou assim quando eu caí, que diabo de apelido é esse?

— Você não gostou? Eu gostei! Combina com você, e é mais fácil de falar que o seu nome. — explicou, enquanto colocava o último curativo.

— É ridículo.

— Você é tão rude, Iwa-chan.

— Cale a boca, idiota. — Respondi ao me levantar, os machucados ardiam, mas não era nada insuportável. — Pegue sua bola, vamos voltar.

  Quando chegamos a área de brinquedos do parque, eu disse a ele que tinha que ir embora pois já estava tarde e minha mãe já devia estar me esperando.

— Obrigada por pegar minha bola. — Ele agradeceu, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Por nada. — Respondi, dando de ombros.

— Você vai vir aqui amanhã? Nós podemos brincar... — ele perguntou, parecendo tímido. Não entendia como alguém conseguia mudar tanto de humor tão rápido; triste, feliz, preocupado, triste, feliz, tímido...

— Vou sim! Te vejo amanhã, idiota. — Respondi e sai em direção a minha casa. Antes de virar a esquina ouvi ele gritar:

— Até amanhã, Iwa-chan.

Naquele dia eu não sabia que esse maldito apelido ia me perseguir por tantos anos.

**2-Odeio como ele me deixa doente**

    Era primavera, as flores de cerejeira cobriam o chão, o dia estava calmo e claro. Eu agora estava cursando o ensino médio, as aulas do dia haviam acabado e eu estava indo para casa dos Oikawa’s para saber porque aquele idiota não tinha aparecido.

  Toquei a campainha assim que cheguei e esperei, o imbecil não estava atendendo minhas ligações e nem respondendo as mensagens. Se aquilo fosse mais uma de seus dramas eu definitivamente iria mata-lo.

— Ah, é você, Iwaizumi — a senhora Oikawa disse assim que abriu a porta e me viu — Veio ver o Tooru? Ele está doente, mas pode entrar. Está no quarto, você sabe lidar com ele muito melhor que eu.

             Então ele estava doente? Será que estava tão mal que não podia atender minhas ligações ou mandar uma mensagem avisando?

Ele estava dormindo. Me aproximei e sentei ao lado da cama, coloquei a mão em sua testa para checar a temperatura; estava com certeza com febre.

— Iwa-chan? — ele falou baixinho, abrindo os olhos — Você veio cuidar de mim? — perguntou, com a voz manhosa de sempre.

— E você me deixa ter tempo pra fazer outra coisa?! Como está se sentindo?

— Doente. — Fungou.

— Não me diga. — Ironizei.

   Me levantei para ir até a cozinha pegar alguns remédios e preparar algo para comer.

— Quando foi a ultima vez que ele tomou o remédio? — perguntei a mãe dele, assim que cheguei na cozinha.

— Hm.... — ela parou para pensar, olhando o relógio no pulso — mais ou menos há uma hora e meia.

— Certo. Se importa se eu usar a cozinha? Vou preparar uma sopa.

— Claro que não, meu filho. — Ela me respondeu sorrindo — Você já é de casa.

     Peguei todos os ingredientes necessários e comecei a preparar uma sopa. Meus pais estão constantemente viajando então eu tive que aprender a me virar, acabei ficando muito bom na cozinha, o que era mais uma das coisas que Oikawa fazia questão de explorar.

   Assim que ficou pronta, levei a sopa e os remédios para o quarto.

— Toma. — disse pra ele, colocando a bandeja com a sopa sobre seu colo.

— Ah, não, Iwa-chan — Resmungou assim que viu o que era — sopa não.

— Sopa sim! Toma logo.

— Só se você dar na boca pra mim. — pediu, com aqueles olhos pidões que ficavam ainda piores quando estava doente.

— De jeito nenhum! Você não é mais uma criança!

— Então eu não vou tomar. — disse, cruzando os braços na frente do peito e virando a cara.

— Retiro o que eu disse. Você  _é_ uma criança.

  Acabei fazendo o que ele queria, mas só porque ele estava doente, é claro. Eu não sabia porquê me preocupava tanto com aquele babaca, ele só me causava dor de cabeça, mas também era o meu melhor amigo desde sempre, estava comigo há tanto tempo que eu nem me lembrava mais como era a vida sem ele.

   Sentei ao lado da cama novamente, chequei a febre e tinha abaixado um pouco, mas ainda estava lá. Então o fiz tomar outro remédio, e se eu dissesse que foi fácil fazê-lo tomar estaria mentindo.  _Céus ele era pior que uma criança._

— Iwa-chan, eu estou com frio. — Choramingou.

— Bem, você está com febre, é normal. — Dei de ombros.

— Me esquenta, Iwa-chan. — E lá estavam eles, os malditos olhos de cachorro pidão.

— Oikawa, não. — Neguei, eu não iria fazer isso.

— Oikawa, sim.

— Já lhe dei um cobertor.

— Mas eu ainda estou com frio.

— Não vou te esquentar, Oikawa. Já fiz coisas demais.

— Iwa-chan, qual é o problema? Já dormimos juntos várias vezes.

— Oikawa, já disse que não.

   E logo depois eu estava me ajeitando ao seu lado na cama. Por que aquele idiota sempre conseguia o que queria? Aliás, por que  _eu_  sempre dava o que ele queria?

— Iwa-chan, você é tão quente. — Ele disse ao se aproximar de mim na cama, deixando a cabeça sobre meu peito.

   Eu não disse nada, apenas fiquei ali em silêncio observando aquela cena. Céus como foi que acabou assim? Aquilo não era meio… Estranho? Estávamos acostumados a dormir juntos, mas aquilo me parecia meio… Diferente? Talvez eu estivesse ficando doente também.

   Não demorou muito para ele adormecer em meus braços, dormindo ele nem parecia o demônio que eu conheço. Ele se remexeu na cama, passando a perna por cima de mim e deixando seu rosto mais próximo do meu, eu poderia jurar que ele estava acordado se não conhecesse o sono profundo que ele tem.

— Na… — ele começou a murmurar. Olhei para ele mas ainda estava dormindo, então provavelmente deveria estar sonhando. — Na… Não… Me — continuou.

   Eu permaneci em silêncio, afagando seus cabelos e tirando algumas mechas da frente do seu rosto.

— Não… Me deixe... — pelo seu tom de voz, parecia mais um pesadelo — Há...jime. — Ele estava… Sonhando  _comigo_?

— Por… Favor — ele continuou.

— Eu  _nunca_  vou deixar você, Tooru. — Respondi, me aproximando para dar um beijo na sua testa e puxá-lo para mais perto de mim. O gesto pareceu acalmá-lo porque ele sorriu e se aconchegou mais em mim.

  Eu sentia um estranho calor no peito, Oikawa com certeza tinha me deixado doente, e eu tinha medo dessa doença ser pior do que a que ele havia pego.

**3- Odeio a obsessão que ele tem por aliens.**

Oikawa me arrastou para o shopping naquela tarde, porque, segundo ele, estavam vendendo  _a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo_  e eu não poderia estar menos surpreso quando descobri que coisa era essa.

— Iwa-chan, olha isso. Não é incrível? Uma sessão inteira só de itens de aliens. — Ele falou animado, me arrastando com ele.

— Seu quarto já está lotado dessas bugigangas, Kusokawa. — Respondi, revirando os olhos — Eu não acredito que você me tirou de casa pra isso.

  Fiquei observando ele encher o carrinho de coisas, sorrindo feito o idiota que ele é.  _Ele é realmente uma criança_. Já tinha dezessete anos e não largava essa obsessão maluca por aliens.

— Ei, Shittykawa — chamei — não demore muito, eu ainda tenho dever de matemática pra fazer.

— Okay. Iwa-chan, vem cá, me ajuda escolher entre esses dois.

— Pega qualquer um e vamos logo — respondi, só queria ir pra casa terminar meu dever e me jogar no sofá — é a mesma porcaria mesmo — dei de ombros.

— Rude! Você não sabe de nada, aliens são incríveis.

— Claro, muito incríveis mesmo — disse, revirando os olhos — Isso é coisa de crian… Aquilo ali é uma  _figure action_  do Godzilla? — perguntei, olhando para sessão do lado e puxando o Oikawa comigo.

— Do que você ia me chamar mesmo? — Oikawa falou, zombeteiro.

— Cala a boca, Trashykawa.

— Achei que você queria voltar pra casa logo. — Provocou.

— Godzilla primeiro, matemática depois. E se você me provocar mais um pouco faço você conhecer seus amados aliens te lançando na estratosfera.

— Você é tão amável, Iwa-chan.

  Voltamos para casa cheios de sacolas, e para minha felicidade eu havia encontrado vários itens de coleção do Godzilla que ainda não tinha. Arrumei todos os itens nas minhas prateleiras, que já estavam lotadas. Teria que colocar mais algumas no quarto.

  _Talvez ele não fosse o único idiota obcecado._

**4-Odeio quando ele sorri**

  Oikawa era irritante, mas quando sorria conseguia ser ainda pior. Aquele idiota arrastava uma legião de fãs histéricas com ele, e quando ele sorria, o que era quase sempre, tudo ficava ainda mais barulhento que de costume.

             Mas não era bem  _esse_  sorriso que eu odiava.

    Nós tínhamos combinado de ir perto do lago naquela noite, haveria uma chuva de estrelas cadentes e aquele lugar era tranquilo para observa-las.

   Oikawa passou o mês inteiro me falando o quanto ia ser incrível e insistindo para ir com ele, eu disse que definitivamente não ia perder tempo assistindo essas bobagens, e onde eu estava? Isso mesmo! No lago com ele esperando a maldita chuva começar.

— Você pegou tudo, Iwa-chan? — ele perguntou, se aproximando e sentando do meu lado.

— Sim, a barraca está ali e a mochila com o resto das coisas também.

— Deve começar daqui a pouco. — Informou, olhando as horas no visor do celular.

— Espero que seja tão incrível quanto você disse, caso contrário eu te sufoco com o saco de dormir.

— É claro que vai! Esperei isso por meses, você vai ver. — ele disse sem tirar os olhos do céu.

    Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos, apenas esperando a chuva começar. Quando a primeira estrela caiu, Oikawa agarrou a manga na minha camisa e apontou para o céu, sorrindo maravilhado.  _Eu vi, seu idiota!_

  Mais estrelas cadentes surgiram e eu não sabia quem brilhava mais; elas ou os olhos daquele imbecil admirando-as.

— Viu, Iwa-chan?! Eu não disse que era incrível?! — ele falou, se virando pra mim com um sorriso enorme no rosto, os olhos brilhando de excitação.

Era  _aquele._ Eu definitivamente odiava  _aquele_  sorriso.

**5-E odeio mais ainda quando ele chora**

  Eu ainda ficava impressionado como ele conseguia ser outra pessoa quando estava em quadra.

Oikawa é um imbecil, dramático e emotivo, mas a concentração e confiança que ele passava assim que pisava na quadra era louvável.

    Ele sempre se mantinha firme e forte na frente do time. Era a base e o pilar que nos sustentava, mas eu o conhecia bem demais para não enxergar por trás da máscara de capitão, e sabia que após as derrotas ele se culpava mais do que ninguém.

  Eu sempre o encontrava no vestiário depois que todo mundo já tinha ido embora, aquele babaca sempre optava por desabar sozinho.  _Eu estou aqui, imbecil._

— Não é culpa sua. — Eu disse, assim que encontrei ele abaixado perto de um dos armários.

— Se eu não tivesse errado aquele saque... — disse, fungando.

— Deixe de ser egocêntrico, Loserkawa. — Respondi, me sentando ao lado dele —  _Nós_ perdemos, você não é o time todo.

— Mas eu...

— Eu vou te bater se continuar com isso! Você é o que sempre diz que o time é feito com seis, então pare de se colocar como centro. Você não é tão importante assim — brinquei, empurrando seu ombro com o meu.

— Iwa-chan, por que você é sempre tão rude? — respondeu, limpando as lágrimas e dando um meio sorriso fraco.

— Por que você é sempre tão idiota?!

   Ele sorriu mais uma vez pra mim, antes de passar os braços pelo meu pescoço e me abraçar, desabando de novo e encharcando meu ombro com lagrimas.

Eu não me importava de sustentar o peso do mundo de Oikawa se precisasse. Eu realmente odiava vê-lo chorar.

**6- Odeio quando ele é dramático.**

Era noite, estávamos no sofá da minha casa descansando após termos feito uma maquete para um trabalho do colégio. Oikawa estava deitado com a cabeça no meu colo enquanto assistia qualquer coisa na tv e eu estava brincando com os cabelos dele. Oikawa tinha os cabelos mais macios e sedosos que eu já tinha visto, e por mais que eu nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta, não conseguia evitar tocá-los.

  — Oikawa, o que é isso aqui? — eu disse, ao ver um fio de cabelo acinzentado — Você está ficando grisalho! Acabei de achar um fio cinza.

— O QUE??? — ele gritou, se levantando desesperado — ONDE??

— Espera que eu te mostro, idiota. — Respondi, após me recuperar do susto pelo grito repentino. — Que exagero, se acalme.  

— Eu não posso ESPERAR, Iwa-chan. Eu estou MORRENDO — respondeu horrorizado — Eu estou chegando ao fim da minha vida, já estou até vendo a luz.

— Só se for a luz do fogo do inferno que é pra onde você vai. — falei, enquanto procurava um espelho — Agora se acalme e pare de fazer escândalo.

— Como você quer que eu me acalme com um cabelo branco em mim? Você sabe o que isso significa? Eu vou MORRER. — disse, andando pra lá e pra cá pela sala, complementando a cena dramática. — Iwa-chan, saiba que se eu morrer todos meus itens de aliens são seus. Já coloquei no testamento me preparando pra quando esse dia chegasse.

— Ai, meu Deus, Kusokawa — falei, revirando os olhos — PARE DE DRAMA! — gritei. Céus, como alguém poderia ser tão escandaloso? — Toma, achei um espelho, se acalme. Se você fazer mais escândalo, te jogo pela janela. — Completei, passando o espelho e mostrando onde tinha visto o frio grisalho.

— IWA-CHAN, EU NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! — berrou, jogando uma almofada em mim.

— O que? Eu? Você está velho e a culpa é minha?

— É TINTA, SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU DO CORAÇÃO POR UM FIO DE CABELO COM TINTA!

— Deixa eu ver isso aqui de novo — falei, me aproximando dele — Ah, é tinta mesmo.

— POIS É! EU NÃO VOU MORRER, MAS VOU TE MATAR. — falou, se jogando em cima de mim, nos fazendo cair no sofá.

— Saia de cima de mim, Idiota. Eu não tenho culpa se você é um escandaloso.

— Não mesmo, eu vou me vingar. — respondeu, me olhando sério e eu sabia o que viria depois.

— Oikawa, não. — pedi.

— Oikawa, sim. — falou, enquanto avançava pro único ponto que eu sentia cócegas, me atacando sem me deixar ter tempo pra revidar.

— P-Pare com isso, s-seu imbecil. — falei, tentando puxar o ar de volta. — Você sabe que eu não aguento.

— Ah, mas não era eu o dramático? O escandaloso?

— Oikawa, eu vou te matar. — Ameacei enquanto ele continuava me atacando.

— Não se eu te matar antes. — falou, prendendo minhas pernas com as dele e avançando em direção ao meu pescoço, deixando mordidas por toda a extensão até chegar na minha boca, onde iniciou um beijo lascivo.

        Bom, talvez eu não odiasse tanto assim o drama.

**7- Odeio quando ele cozinha**

  Cheguei em casa após o expediente do meu trabalho de meio período e senti um cheiro de queimado. Corri desesperado para a cozinha pensando que tinha deixado algo no fogo, e não sei se fiquei mais aliviado ou apavorado quando cheguei e vi o que causava o cheiro;

  Oikawa estava cozinhando.

— Iwa-chan, você já chegou?! — ele disse, decepcionado.

— Não, eu ainda estou no trabalho, isso aqui que você tá vendo é uma miragem. — disse, sarcástico.

— Grosso! — ele disse, fazendo bico.

— Felizmente. — falei maliciosamente, me aproximando dele.

— Que? — perguntou, me lançando um olhar confuso, mas assim que ele corou eu soube que tinha entendido — Meu deus, Iwa-chan.

— O que estava  _tentando_  fazer? — perguntei, o abraçando por trás e olhando a bagunça que ele havia feito.

— Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. — disse, enquanto cutucava o que é que ele havia tentado cozinhar — Seus pais estão fora e você ia chegar cansado, eu queria preparar um jantar especial.

— Bom, se serve de consolo; estou surpreso que a casa esteja inteira.

— Idiota. — Xingou, me dando uma cotovelada.

— Você sabe que é horrível na cozinha, deveria ter pedido uma pizza.

— Qual parte do “eu queria  _fazer_  uma surpresa” você não entendeu? — falou, se virando para mim.

— Qual parte do “você é  _horrível_  na cozinha” você não entendeu? — rebati.

— Você só fere meu coração, Iwa-chan. — disse, apelando para o drama de sempre — Eu não sei porque estou com você, você é tão rude.

— Não sabe? — perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha — Então talvez eu deva te lembrar. — ri maliciosamente, o pegando pela cintura e colocando em cima do balcão, indo direto para seu pescoço enquanto desabotoava minha própria camisa e ouvia os fracos gemidos do idiota.

  Em certas coisas, Oikawa não era nada ruim na cozinha.

**8-Odeio quando ele está por perto**

   Três meses depois de ingressarmos na faculdade, Oikawa e eu decidimos morar juntos, e o que posso dizer dessa decisão é; eu estava  _enlouquecendo._

   Não que eu já não estivesse acostumado com a constante presença dele, mas agora morando juntos, era ainda mais difícil de lidar. Oikawa era um bagunceiro, isso também não era nenhuma surpresa para mim, mas era impossível não me irritar com todo aquele caos que uma única era pessoa capaz de fazer.

— Shittykawa, na próxima vez que você deixar toalha molhada em cima da cama eu esfrego ela na sua cara. — gritei para ele.

— Iwa-chan, você é a minha mãe? — gritou de volta.

— Você vai ver quem é a sua mãe quando eu descer até aí e te fazer engolir toda essa bagunça.

— Iwa-chan, você vai ficar com rugas se continuar tão mal-humorado!

— É você que me deixa assim — gritei enquanto catava mais uma pilha de roupas sujas.

     Por que eu me apaixonei por um idiota? Ele me estressa, me tira do sério o tempo todo, é o rei do drama, chora por qualquer coisa, faz birra, não me ajuda em nada e...

— Iwa-chan — chamou, me tirando da minha linha de pensamento — eu aluguei todos os filmes do  _Godzilla_ , e pedi pizza.

.... e eu o amo.

— Não pense que vai me comprar tão facilmente. — falei, tentando disfarçar minha animação.

— O que? Longe de mim querer fazer uma coisa dessa.

**9-Odeio mais ainda quando ele não está**

Eu estava sozinho em casa, Oikawa tinha voltado pra nossa cidade natal para passar o fim de semana com os pais e eu não pude ir porque tinha um trabalho importante da faculdade para terminar. A casa estava limpa e silenciosa, estava perfeita para mim, mas por que eu me sentia tão incompleto?

   Andei pelos cômodos da casa, segurando uma xícara de café puro e quente. Aquilo era ridículo não era? Eu estava longe dele há três dias, não podia estar sentindo saudade deles, não não era mais um adolescente.

   Quem eu estava querendo enganar? Estava morrendo de saudade daquele imbecil, o cheiro dele estava impregnado por todo lugar, mesmo que eu tenha limpado a casa e o único cheiro que ela deveria ter era o cheiro do desinfetante, ou talvez minha cabeça que estava impregnada demais de Oikawa.

  Eu me sentia solitário sem ele, sem a bagunça dele, a voz escandalosa gritando aquele apelido ridículo que ele inventou quando ainda éramos dois moleques. Vivo o chamando de dramático e estava todo melancólico porque estava há três dias sem vê-lo.

   Fui para cama e liguei a tv, deixando qualquer coisa passar enquanto eu tentava pegar no sono; talvez assim o tempo passasse mais rápido. Mas aquele era o pior lugar para tentar parar de pensar nele. Olhei para as paredes cheias de prateleiras com aqueles malditos bonecos de aliens dele, não que eu pudesse falar algo já que do outro lado estavam as minhas.

   Não percebi quando foi que havia pegado no sono, só senti o peso de um corpo se chocando com o meu na cama e antes de abrir os olhos eu já sabia que era ele.

— Estou em casa. — Ele disse, com a voz morna, me dando um beijo na ponta do nariz.

Agarrei seus pulsos e virei ele na cama, nos fazendo trocar de posição, deixando ele por baixo.

— Bem-vindo de volta. — Respondi sussurrando ao pé de sua orelha, vendo sua pele se arrepiar.

— Sentiu minha falta?

— Nem um pouco! — menti, e antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa eu selei seus lábios com os meus, preenchendo o vazio que aquele idiota tinha deixado em mim em apenas três dias.

  Sem ele eu era só Iwaizumi Hajime, eu não era o “Iwa-chan”, e eu gostava de ser o “Iwa-chan” dele.

**10- Mas o que eu mais odeio é**

não conseguir odiá-lo...

nem um pouquinho,

nem por um segundo,

nem mesmo só por odiá-lo.


End file.
